Sheev
Prelude Seeing that his summoning had failed the first time, Bluemin went to the Cabbage of Truth to look for a solution. The Cabbage spoke to him, and he said: travel the realm, and find a man who goes by the name of Mati. He's a Belgian, and very strong. Ask him to train your body, for only a strong body can house a mind powerful enough to summon a proper Musician. Bluemin accepted the oracle and started his journey. He traveled the Blue Realm far and wide, from the lowest valleys to the highest peaks, from moist marshes to sizzling hot deserts, until he finally stumbled upon a man who was wrestling 20 grizzlybears at once. Bluemin leaned against a tree, impressed, as the man won the fight in less than a nanosecond. This has to be this Mati, Bluemin thought, as he approached the man. The man was extremely musculated, even so that you couldn't see his face because of all the muscle. Bluemin explained his situation and Mati agreed, in a heavily Flemish accent, Ja allez ik help u wel voor een uurke ofzo. So the training started, and Bluemin almost died of exhaustion, but after an hour of extensive Flemish techniques he was fcking ripped. So he set course for his capital to finally summon a Musician. The Summoning And there Bluemin stood again, in his Palace, chanting old songs as the bonfire blazed. Then, as he screeched 'Dew it' three times, the section of the palace exploded and Bluemin was thrown against the wall. As he looked at the smoke, an old figure, gently smiling, stepped out of the flames, and asked: 'Have you ever heard of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?' Bluemin was overjoyed, quickly clothed the man, and sent him out into the streets, where he was greeted by the Guard and the townsfolk. Career The Blue Guard immediately took a liking to the new Court Musician because he could play any song you wanted on the boombox he carried on his shoulder (unlike Adolf Hipster who was pretty useless). For weeks, the whole city came together and celebrated while nazi, fascist, autistic and traditional Greek songs filled the nightly air. He told the whole city the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, which Bluemin soon adapted as a verse feauturing himself in the Blue Bible. He was extremely popular, and everyone loved him, except one man. Nash, one of the nobles, was extremely jealous of the success Sheev was enjoying, and while there was a massive party on the main square, he drew his kitchen knife and charged the helpless man. He jumped him, and Sheev continued telling the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise while Nash slowly cut his throat with the kitchen knife. Nash, breathing heavily, stood over the bleeding corpse of Sheev, and the people were shocked, but couldn't do shit because Nash was an admin and like a brother to Bluemin so they dispersed. Legacy Sheev was never forgotten, and in his memory, Sheev Sail was still being played at festivals of the Blue Guard. Yet, because a Court Musician was killed, it took Bluemin very long to find a suitable replacement. Until one day... The Second Coming of Sheev The whole Blue Guard was sitting on the steps of the Palace, smoking weed and snorting coke Sean had brought off boobs of peasant girls, bored to death. Then, Bluemin stood up, quite furious. He was going to bring Sheev back, no matter the cost. He went back into his enchanting room again, and started praying to the Meme God, to please return Sheev to the living, while throwing music samples into the bonfire. Suddenly, the bonfire expanded, and an explosion twice as powerful as the first time blew half of the palace away. Bluemin flew against the wall once more, but when he looked at the thick, black smoke, he could see an old figure, smiling gently. It was Sheev. Sheev Anesti.